MICHU
|} Michał "MICHU" Müller (ur. 30 marca 1996) jest polskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Virtus.pro. Drużyny *2013-02-23 — 2013-03-24 - 35px|Polska GF-Gaming *2013-06-23 — 201?-??-?? - 35px|Polska Imperium Gamers *201?-??-?? — 2014-02-03 - 35px|Polska AMNESIA *2014-02-03 — 2014-03-18 - 35px|Polska Meet Your Makers *2014-03-18 — 2014-??-?? - 35px|Polska Dobry&Gaming *2014-06-25 — 2014-08-23 - 35px|Polska ESC Gaming *2014-08-23 — 2015-04-09 - 35px|Polska INSHOCK *2015-04-09 — 2015-08-03 - 35px|Polska Gamers2 *2015-08-03 — 2015-09-15 - 35px|Polska Dobry&Gaming *2015-09-15 — 2016-05-15 - 35px|Polska Lounge Gaming *2016-05-15 — 2016-06-07 - 35px|Polska Dobry&Gaming *2016-06-07 — 2018-02-06 - 35px|Polska Team Kinguin *2018-02-06 — 2018-03-22 - 35px|Polska Virtus.pro (wypożyczony) *2018-03-22 — nadal - 35px|Polska Virtus.pro Zdobyte MVP turniejów #'ESL Polish Championship Summer 2017' (2017) Historia 2013 *'23 lutego 2013' - MICHU dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę GF-Gaming. *'24 marca 2013' - MICHU opuścił drużynę GF-Gaming. *'23 czerwca 2013' - MICHU dołączył do drużyny Imperium Gamers. 2014 *'3 lutego 2014' - MICHU opuścił drużynę AMNESIA i dołączył do Meet Your Makers. *'18 marca 2014' - Skład drużyny Meet Your Makers był odtąd znany pod nazwą Dobry&Gaming. *'25 czerwca 2014' - Skład drużyny Dobry&Gaming został przejęty przez organizację ESC Gaming. *'23 sierpnia 2014' - MICHU opuścił drużynę ESC Gaming i dołączył do INSHOCK. 2015 *'9 kwietnia 2015' - MICHU opuścił drużynę INSHOCK i dołączył do Gamers2. *'3 sierpnia 2015' - Skład drużyny Gamers2 był znany odtąd znów pod nazwą Dobry&Gaming. *'15 września 2015' - Skład drużyny Dobry&Gaming został przejęty przez organizację Lounge Gaming. 2016 *'15 maja 2016' - Skład drużyny Lounge Gaming był znany odtąd ponownie pod nazwą Dobry&Gaming. *'7 czerwca 2016' - Skład drużyny Dobry&Gaming został przejęty przez organizację Team Kinguin. 2018 *'6 lutego 2018' - MICHU opuścił drużynę Team Kinguin i dołączył do Virtus.pro. *'22 marca 2018' - MICHU został oficjalnym członkiem drużyny Virtus.pro. Osiągnięcia '35px|Polska GF-Gaming' *Trzecie miejsce EIZO QPAD eSport FEVER 1 (2013) '35px|Polska Meet Your Makers' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 - Finały krajowe Polski (2014) '35px|Polska Total-DestructioN' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Tt eSports Weekly Cup 94 (2014) '35px|Polska Dobry&Gaming' *1/2 miejsce ESL Pro Series Poland Season 8 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Poznan Computer Sport Games 2014 (2014) '35px|Polska Total-DestructioN' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Tt eSports Weekly Cup 94 (2014) '35px|Polska ESC Gaming' *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro Series Poland Sezon 8 (2014) *1/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 - Kwalifikacje Południowo-wschodniej Europy (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Cracow Game Spot 2014 (2014) '35px|Polska Virtus.pro' *Trzecie miejsce Game Show League Season 1 (2014) '35px|Polska Polska' *Drugie miejsce European Championship 2014 (2014) '35px|Polska INSHOCK' *Pierwsze miejsce Katowice 2015 - Finał polskich kwalifikacji (2015) '35px|Polska Virtus.pro' *Trzecie miejsce Gfinity Spring Masters I (2015) '35px|Polska Gamers2' *Drugie miejsce GameAgents League (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 7 - Profesjonalna dywizja - Ostatnia europejska szansa (2015) *Drugie miejsce 99Damage Arena 6 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce G2A.com ShowMatch 1 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce GamePlan Pro League (2015) *5 miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XIII (2015) *1/7 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 - Drugie europejskie kwalifikacje online (2015) *3/4 miejsce Ballistix CS:GO Challenge (2015) '35px|Polska Dobry&Gaming' *Drugie miejsce 99Damage Arena 11 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce RGN Pro Series - Europa (2015) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 6 sierpnia (2015) *Drugie miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 15 (2015) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Pierwsze europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Drugie europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Polska Polska' *1/8 miejsce TWC 2015: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Polska Lounge Gaming' *Drugie miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2015 - Showmatch (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2015 (2015) '35px|Polska Polska' *Drugie miejsce The World Championships 2015 (2015) '35px|Polska Virtus.pro' *5/8 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X San Jose (2015) '35px|Polska Lounge Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 28 (2015) *1/4 miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 - Pierwszy europejski etap grupowy (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ELEAGUE Road to Vegas - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 30 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ELEAGUE Road to Vegas - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2015) *Drugie miejsce ELEAGUE Road to Vegas (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Orena Santorini Showmatch (2016) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Pierwsze europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 1 - Czwarte europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 (2016) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce HTC 1vs1 Invitational by PGL (2016) '35px|Polska Dobry&Gaming' *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 1 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce GEFORCE CUP (2016) '35px|Polska Team Kinguin' *3/4 miejsce X-kom CLASH (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Sawik Showmatch (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce NVIDIA Challenge CS:GO (2016) *1/4 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce BlasterX INETKOX League (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Fantasy Expo Challenge Season 3 (2016) *1/4 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2016 - Etap grupowy (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2016 - Drugie wschodnioeuropejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce WESG 2016 - Polskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Kinguin for Charity with PayPal (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2016 (2016) *Czwarte miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 - Europejskie finały (2016) *Trzecie miejsce DreamHack Winter 2016 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce Acer Predator Masters Season 3 (2016) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2016 (2016) *1/2 miejsce ESEA Season 23: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 23: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europejskie finały (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 23: Global Premier Challenge (2017) *Drugie miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Hellcase Cup 3 (2017) *1/2 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2017 - Etap grupowy (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2017 (2017) *14 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Europa (2017) *6/8 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2017 - Kraków - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce GeForce Cup 2017 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 1 (2017) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce Hellcase Cup 5 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Season 25: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europejska liga rozwoju - Drugie kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESL Polish Championship Summer 2017 - Etap grupowy (2017) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Montreal 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Polish Championship Summer 2017 - Finały (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 25: Global Challenge (2017) *1/8 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Clash of Nations 2017 (2017) *15 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *3/4 miejsce FCDB Cup 2017 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce WEGL 2017 Super Fight Invitational (2017) *Drugie miejsce FCDB Cup 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 2 (2017) *5/6 miejsce Nations Elite Esports Cup (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce X-Bet.co Invitational 1 (2018) '35px|Polska Virtus.pro' *12/14 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 4 (2018) *13/16 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII - World Championship (2018) *Drugie miejsce V4 Future Sports Festival (2018) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Season 27: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *Czwarte miejsce Bets.net Masters: Season 1 (2018) *Czwarte miejsce GG:Origin (2018) *8 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Europa (2018) *3/4 miejsce Adrenaline Cyber League 2018 (2018) *12/14 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 5 (2018) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Asia Championships 2018 (2018) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Valencia 2018 (2018) *19 miejsce ESEA Season 28: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *3/4 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - Shanghai (2018) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 28: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa: Baraże (2018) *23/24 miejsce FACEIT Major: London 2018 (2018) *5 miejsce BLAST Pro Series: Istanbul 2018 (2018) Najważniejsze momenty *D!ngIT $2000 Weekly Cup #15: MICHU vs. nerdRage *Acer Predator Masters powered by Intel: MICHU vs TSM *ESL One Katowice 2015 Main Qualifier: MICHU vs. Cloud9 *Game Show CS:GO League LAN Finals: MICHU vs. myXMG *Game Show CS:GO League LAN Finals: MICHU vs. Na`Vi *SLTV StarSeries X: MICHU vs. OverGaming *SLTV StarSeries X: MICHU vs. USSR *MICHU vs. iGame.com - WESG 2016 Europe & CIS Regional Finals *MICHU 4k on pistol round vs. Red Reserve *MICHU 2 taps vs. Red Reserve Naklejki z autografem gracza FACEIT Major: London 2018 150px150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Polscy gracze